


His Princess: A Cm Punk Love story

by Romanssamoanqueen



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-10-03
Packaged: 2018-02-18 18:17:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2357564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Romanssamoanqueen/pseuds/Romanssamoanqueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abused as a child. Went through hell in high school until she met Milan. They live together train at FCW. When one night at Monday Night Raw Changed Everything.. This book is rated if you are not at the age where you cannot not understand what it means don't read the story...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The name is Angie, born at Madison J cole Hospital on Oct 12th in Orlando, Florida. Looking back I have realized that I was huge mistake, like my mom was on drugs and she was very abusive, she would hit me for no forgiving reason; and when she says she's going to "work" she really being a part time prostitute in order to get money. It came to a point when my mom came home with a man I was in my room of course staring at the wall because I didn't have a tv In my room. I heard my door open so I pretended to sleep so she wouldn't get mad.

"My little mistake." I heard my mom say to the man as she closes the door. After the door was completely shut I burst into tears. I heard the front door shut so I thought the man left. Then I hear footsteps coming toward my door so I quickly shut my eyes and the door opened someone came in and immediately locked the door. My heart was beating so fast it was faster than a cheetah. The person sat at the edge of my bed and felt all over my body I tried to make a run for it but the person was strong enough to tackle me on to the bed, i tried to scream for help but instead I had a hand around my neck trying to take all the air I had left. I opened my eyes and see a man on me. My fist were clenched up and hit his face I quickly ran to the door when the man grabbed me and threw me on to the bed.

"Help!" I screamed.

"No ones gonna hear you sweetheart." He said smirking. I was crying and scared of what he was going to do to me. Then at the blink of an eye I was getting rapped... Then about 2 months later he moved in. I thought he just a one time thing until he continuously come into my room then I realize that shit just got real... And when I would complain to my mom about him she would hit me because she think I am just making this stuff up.

Then I went to hell itself called high school... Yippie!... Not. Anyways everyday I would get bullied because I didn't have this or That but mostly because I had bruises and hickeys and they would call my a whore because I had then all the time, and get get suspended for getting into fights. When I hit 10th grade I changed I was depressed, quiet always thought about killing myself. Then I came to a day where I found a razor I hid it in a little case so no one would find it. Later that day when I was walking to class I was dragged into the janitors and see the quarterback of the football team. It was like I was a little doll for people that they could just abuse in any type of way. So I didn't bother to go back to class I ran out of school and it was pouring rain outside but I didn't care I just wanted to be alone. So I walked to the nearest park and sat by a tree and just cried my eyeballs out like I did when I watched titanic. But then I remembered I had a blade.

I grabbed the blade out of the little case and took a breath when I was cutting me skin open. Then ever since that day I would come to the same exact tree and cut myself and when my arms where out space to cute I would go to a local bathroom take the blade and cut open my back. Then one day I cut my wrist so deep I was pouring out blood I didn't care anymore I just sat there until I was more then I passed out. I opened my eyes thinking I was dead when really I was in a hospital room. I was confused my eyes were blurry And my head hurt badly. I look to my side and see a girl on the chair next to me.

"Who are you?" I asked sitting up.

" I'm Milan, we go to the same high school; I usually walk through the park to get to the apartment complex behind it, when I saw you I was assuming you we're sleeping so I went over to wake you up then I see you we're passed out pouring out blood so I called the ambulance and you had to have 33 stitches and a blood transfusion; and lucky you I gave you my blood." She explained I just stood there silent.

"You didn't have to do that." I told her breaking of the silence staring to tear up.

"Look I may be a stranger to you but I want gonna let you die out there!" She snapped. I just stared at her in complete shock I didn't expect anyone to give me their blood especially someone from my school.

" I should have died out there." I said as she started to tear up.

"Listen, I see how you get treated-d and I was scared that if I went out there and helped you the things they do to you they would do to me." She said crying. When I thought about it I would have been in her same position to see some one get abused like I was abused.

"I am sorry-y" she stuttered trying to calm herself. I gently got of the bed and took a seat beside her I started to run her back to comfort her.

"Why are you apologizing? It's not your fault; just to think about it I would have been in your same position if it was you getting abused like that, and thank you for saving my life." I explained to her.

"You Welcome." She said.

"Isn't you parents worried about you? Like how long have you been here?." I asked concerned.

"I have been here ever since you were admitted, I don't live with my parents they both died in a car crash 3 years ago so I live alone. She explained. By the look on her face I could tell she misses her parents.

"Where are you parents? Because I never seen them come in and see you." She asked. I just froze and looked down starting to tear up.

"I live with my abusive mother and her rapist of a boyfriend..." I muttered.

"Does that explain th-" I cut her off. "Yes it explains the hickeys and the bruises." I finished her sentence. After a moment of explaining my life to Milan she was crying but not too much it's like the cry when Rue died in the Hunger games.

"Come live with me." She suggested. I shrugged knowing that I could never leave my house I was basically a prisoner.

"Look Milan, it would be cool living with you but it will be completely impossible leaving my house." I explained to her. " I have a plan." She said smirking. I looked at her as she was crazy but I listened to her anyways.

"Around 10pm I'll park outside your house, when you give me a signal that your mom is sleeping. Then you will open your window I will grab your stuff load it into the car then you climb out and she will never know that you left." She said looking like a evil professor guess she's been watching some serious PowerPuff Girls. It was a good idea but I was scared at the same time. But to think a new life with out being continuously abused would be cool. So I accepted.

"I'll do it." I said smiling. 5 Years later... I graduated I still live with Milan and no word from my mom. I made popcorn to go watch tv with Milan.

"What are we watching?" I asked handing the bowl of popcorn to Milan.

"Monday night Raw. She said with excitement. I jumped off the couch and ran to get my Cm punk shirt... And yes I like Cm punk.

"Why didn't you tell me there was wrestling today." I asked returning back to the couch.

"I thought you knew!" She snapped.

"Ugh!" I said looking at the tv.

"Still sore from that match with Paris? Milan's asked. We both had jobs at Victoria secret to pay off FCW it's where me and her train for wrestling. Me and Milan made plan on making it to the WWE main roster one way or another.

Look in my eyes, what do you see? The Cult of Personality! I snapped out of my thoughts when Cm Punk's music hit and I jumped onto the couch screaming.

"ANGIE CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Milan screamed.

"Oh sorry." I say back down and watched him do pipebomb after pipebomb; I couldn't resist myself every time I hear his theme music... And if you think I am crazy Milan nearly passed out every time she see's Seth Rollins.

"We need to get tickets my husband needs to see me." Milan said. Apparently she is "Married" to Seth Rollins. So I just laughed.

"I got that handled." I said. Milan looked at me as I was crazy. She knew how much tickets cost. But it was our dream to go to a live event so right in front of her eyes I popped out 2 tickets right behind the barricade.

"You didn't!" She squealed grabbing the tickets.

"I did!" I squealed as well I couldn't keep it in I never thought I would do that because I am not how you say the "Girly girl".

"We are gonna meet WWE superstars, meet Seth Rollins, stare at Seth Rollins, get Seth Rollins auto-." I cut her of my placing my hand on her mouth because honestly that the most she said Seth Rollins name in one sentence.

"We go next Monday." I said removing my hand from her mouth.

"Thanks Angie, you are the greatest friend a girl could ever have." She said smiling and pulling me into a hug.

"Aww, no need to thank me I still never repaid you for what you did so this is my early-birthday-thank-you gift." I said.

"You are one special girl Angie." She said heading to her room. "And you are one special girl as well." I said as we headed to our beds and went off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"Hurry up Milan, were going to be late!" I yelled.

Today was the big day, we were going to Universal Stadium to go see Monday Night Raw. I quickly put on my CM Punk shirt to go with my khaki skinny jeans, my yellow,black,and white Jordan's, and some simple jewellery such as my silver necklace and matching studs.

"Okay, I am ready." She said.

"Before we go let's lay out some rules." I started.

"Rules?" She looked at me confused.

"Yes because honestly you can't control yourself when you see Seth Rollins." I explained.

"I can't control myself? Coming from the girl who was complaining to the tv why Cm Punk hasn't come out... Oh let's not forget you nearly fell off the couch when you heard his theme song." I stopped and though about what she said.

"I get the point." I said felling defeated... Again.

"What the hell are you waiting for? We got a show to go to!" She snapped. We ran out and headed out to the arena.  
When we got there we quickly ran to out seats and sat down waiting for the show to start!

"Hello everyone, and welcome to Monday Night Raw! I'm Michael Cole joined by JBL and Hall of famer Jerry "The King" Lawler." Michael cole said.

"I can't believe I am saying this but I never thought I will hear Michael Cole's voice." Milan said laughing.  
Stephanie's McMahon's music came one and me and Milan's facial expressions went from excited and to all out bored. Me and Milan hated Stephanie.

"Get out of the ring!" Milan yelled. Stephanie looked around and gave Milan a evil glare.

"Even thought she hasn't even met you I think she already hates you. I said to Milan laughing.

"My name is Stephanie McMahon and I would like to welcome you to Monday Night Raw!" She said. The audience screamed while me and Milan was just sitting enjoying a bag of Doritos.

"We have an awesome night planned for you guys, we have MizTv with special guests the shield."Milan screamed so much everyone started to stare at us. I put my head in my hands so people won't think I am with her.

" and last but certainly not least, the best in the world himself... CM Punk!" She said. I go off my seat in excitement. I couldn't control myself and this time they were staring at me.

"Then our main even will be CM Punk vs Seth Rollins. She said, me and Milan looked at each other in complete shock.

"Well, let the best man win." I sad competitively me and Milan shake hands. They went to commercial while they set up for MizTv.

"Hello everybody and welcome to the most must-see talk show MizTv." He said while the crowd cheered and I look to my side and see Milan shaking.

"Milan, are you okay?" I asked.

"Ohh I am fine alright!" She said sarcastically.

"Well you didn't have to be sarcastic." I mumbled under my breath.

"My guests tonight are the main event at the Royal Rumble Pay-Per-View. First I would like to introduce the most dangerous group that ever stepped foot in this ring-" Miz got cut off my Milan.

"Just bring them out!" Milan screamed at him. He gave her a rude glare and Milan didn't bother to give a glare back.

**Milan's P.O.V**

My first guest... The shield!" Miz screamed into the microphone.

"Get ready Milan..." Angie said. I quickly unzipped my sweater to show my DIY shield t-shirt that said "believe in the shield" in the back and #teamrollins<3 on the front. I had no shame wearing it because I was showing how much of a dedicated fan I am towards him.

Sierra...Hotel...India...Echo...Lima...Delta...The shield! I quickly got up and scream my lungs out and all of a sudden when eyes saw Seth Rollins with that 2 toned hair I just froze and just looked at him as he went down to the ring. When he reached the barricade he took a quick glance and landed on me, I smiled then he looked down to my shirt he smiled then jumped over the barricade.I sat down and thought about what I've just witnessed, then The Miz's voice snapped me back to reality.

"Now Dean and Roman, your friend Seth here is in a match with a guy known as Cm Punk tonight. What are your predictions for tonight's match? Miz asked. Seth took a quick glance at me I gave a smile and he looked away smiling I could tell he was blushing.

"Why are you asking a question you already know the answer to?" Dean asked confused.

"And what is that?" Mix asked getting frustrated. By the look of it Dean could tell he was getting Miz very frustrated. Do I guess he has something up his sleeve...

"The answer is right in front of you like seriously Miz why do you eve have this show? Huh? To get on people's nerves?... Oh or is it because your not must-see anymore?" Dean got in his face. Honestly I just wanted to jump over the barricade run into the ring and beat the shit out of Dean.

"Don't listen to him Miz!" I screamed at him to make sure they all heard me. Luckily they did. Dean walked out of the ring and came towards me. I got up with out an inch of fear in my body because honestly this is not the first time I have been in fights with guys.

"Milan what are you doing?" Angie grabbing my arm to pull me down but I pulled it away. He got in my face I could tell he was angry but I didn't care I just stared at him with a smile on my face.

"Who do you think you are interrupting me you pathetic bitch!" He yelled into my face I went from fearless to attack mode. I lost it I pushed the security guard out of the way and jumped him. No one calls me a bitch. Ever since my parents died I have been harming myself. Before Angie came to our school I was the bully target, everyone called me slut, whore, all that other stuff but when someone called me bitch I introduce them to the other half of me. Now lookie loo Dean gets to see that other half... He gets the ultimate package.

"Milan get off of him!" Angie yelled trying to get me off of Dean.

"Don't you ever call me bitch again!" I said kicking him in the gut letting him feel the pain.


	3. Chapter 3

**Angie's P.O.V**  
After like 5 mins of getting Milan off of Dean everyone started to cheering but I didn't pay attention... Damn I never knew Milan could fight like that... ESPECIALLY A GUY! Still trying to get Milan off of Dean, a new pair of arms was helping me with Milan, I stared at the hands until I finally realized who hands they were. The only person who has "Drug Free" tattooed on his fingers was the best in the world himself. After I've realized we got Milan off of Dean I snapped back into reality.

"Come with me backstage" Punk said. We followed him. Me and Milan were just quiet and confused we didn't understand why he would bring us backstage I thought they would kick us out of the arena. Milan nudged me and pointed to a bathroom.

"Let's go." I whispered. While Punk wasn't looking me and Milan tippy-toed to the Bathroom.

"My makeup is ruined... Thanks fucking lot Dean." Milan muttered.

"Okay first of all what has gotten into you? Second of all what you have pulled of was awesome, but fucking crazy!, third I am happy that you have stood up for yourself, and lastly-" I stopped when Milan started to cry. I hugged her tightly to comfort her, honestly seeing Milan cry is the worst feeling in the world.

"Let's go home eat ice cream and watch re-runs of twilight." I suggested wiping her tears.

"You know me so well." She said cracking a smile.

"Now go to the car Im gonna use the bathroom for a couple." I said. I took her into my arms and hugged her tightly before she left.

**Milan's P.O.V**  
I put my hoodie on and checked if the coast was clear. I spotted the parking lot. I looked down and speed walked to the parking lot. I've realized that I forgot to grab the keys from Angie. So I just leaned down on the car until Angie came back.

"I'm not okay..." I whispered to myself and just cried.

"Um Hello?" A voice said. I didn't bother to look up.

"Listen, right now I am not in the mood to deal with people's shit right now, so if you got something to say to me say it right now." I said angrily.

"Look at me please, I just wanna explain." The voice said. I wiped my tears and looked up and it was Seth. I stood there quietly I just stared into his big beautiful brown eyes, damn... Once you stare into those eyes they put you into a different world , but I snapped back into reality when he started talking.

"Before I start talking, can I ask you something?" He asked. I nodded because honestly I still couldn't believe the Seth Rollins aka Colby Lopez is talking to me a nobody.

"What's your name?" He Asked scratching the back of his head.

"M-Milan" I stuttered. He laughed.

"What's so funny?" I snapped.

"Your blushing." He said. I can't believe he caught me blushing.

"I am so embarrassed." I said putting my face down. By now I might look like a tomato.

"No need to hide that pretty face of yours." He said lifting my chin up.

"Didn't you come here to explain something to me." I asked.

"Oh...um for earlier i am sorry about Dean-" I cut him off.

"You don't need to apologize because I am not planning to come back to any events because I might start world war 3." I said giggling.

"Okay let's go find Dean, we cannot let this happen." He said taking my hand. His hand felt so perfect.

"Seth he is not apologizing." I said. He was dragging me into the arena.

"You are gonna stay in our locker room until I find Dean." Seth suggested.

"Hurry up, I don't have all day!" I yelled but the door was already closed shut.

**Angie's P.O.V**

I left the bathroom to get to the parking lot when I realize that I left my lipgloss in there. I turned around but bumped into a rock hard body. I looked up and see Punk.

"Shit." I whispered.

"Care to explain why you vanished?" He said getting angry.

"Uh...umm..." Was all I can say like come on give me a break.

"Uh..umm? Look you come here your friend jumps a superstar and ruined the whole show and now I bring you backstage to go to the trainers room if Dean did any damage but you two dumb ass girls just run off like this is an un safe working environment not a playground if you want to go to a playground there is one down the street. Now do I make myself clear!" He yelled. I was in complete shock I swear to jebus I was gonna go Milan on his ass but I was trying to be calm and act natural.

"GO FUCK YOURSELF! WHAT KIND OF FUCKING PERSON ARE YOU TO CALL ME AND MY FRIEND DUMBASSES HUH PUNK? LIKE NO WONDER MILAN JUMPED DEAN BECAUSE NO FUCKING WOMAN HAS RESPECT AROUND HERE AND YES MY FRIEND CAUSED CHAOS BUT HELL SHE HAD A REASON TO SO IF YOU THOUGHT WE CAME HERE BACKSTAGE AND RUN AROUND HERE LIKE ITS A PLAYGROUND THINK WHAT YOU THINK BECAUSE THIS IS THE LAST FUCKING TIME YOU GONNA SEE MY FACE." Yelled at him making everyone looking at us in shock.

"Oh and one last thing... You are a sad excuse of a man and I hope you end up in the ICU after Seth dismantles you tonight." I said through my teeth. I ran off to the car I was calling Milan's name then I have realize she wasn't there.

"Shit!" I yelled. I went back inside the arena to find Milan. I saw Seth so I asked him.

"Where is she?" I asked.

 

"Who?" He asked.

 

"Don't play dumb with me, where the fuck is Milan were going home now." I said angrily.

"She's in my locker room. I'll go her and make her meet you at you car." He suggested. He walked to the locker room while I headed to the car. I got my keys out and while I was unlocking the door I heard a voice I looked and see it was Punk. I quickly tried to unlock the door when the keys fell...

"Fuck!" I yelled.

"Let me help you with that." He said trying to grab the keys but I snatched it away from him.

"Look I don't need your help, now go on and cuss off some other girls that is apparently running around the arena thinking that is a play-" he cut me off my cupping me cheeks In his soft hands and crashing his lips onto mine. Wow his lips are so soft.

"Is that your way of shutting me up?" I asked looking to his hazel eyes.

"Did it work?" He asked smirking.

"Yes." I said smiling.

"Then yeah." He said letting go of my face.

"Look I am sorry for calling you a burnt faced goat." I started but he cut me off.

"You didn't call me a burnt faced goat." He stated.

"I know but I was thinking about it." I said.

"Rude much?" He asked.

"No, it depends who's the person is. But anyways I am sorry for making a scene out there and saying all those rude things to you but I did mean 95% percent of it. I said smirking.

"What's the other 5%?" He asked.

"The part of not coming back to live events." I answered.

"Oh, but you don't need to apologize it was my fault for bring you back stage." He explained.

"Now you realize it!" I said laughing.

"Don't rub it in." He demanded.

"I will, now I have to go find my friend." I said walking away.

"Wait your not staying?" He asked running up to me.

"No, they probably want us out anyways so why not have a head start." I said.

"Yeah, but they will get over it eventually." He shrugged.

"Whatever." I said looking all over the place.

"What's your name?" He asked.

"ANGIE!" I heard someone yell I looked and I see Milan.

"No need to answer that anymore." He said smirking.

"You are a-" I said but he cut me off... Again!

"Jerk? I know I get that all the time." He said with a huge grin on his face. I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Milan!" I yelled and ran to her.

"Are you okay? What took you so long?" She asked.

"I am fine, just certain people are just cant shut it." I said turning to Punk giving him a rude glare. He just smiled.

"Uh okay, what am I missing?" She asked confused.

"Nothing, where did you go? I told you to wait by the car." I raised my eyebrows and crossed my arms.

"Ummmm...... I-" She was cut off.

"She was with me." I look and see Seth coming right beside her. I looked at her and smiled she gave me the "don't say anything look.


	4. Chapter 4

***Angie's P.O.V***

"We will be back." I said grabbing Milan's arm and dragging her to the bathroom.

"Ow, you have a strong grip!" She said as I let go of her arm.

"Care to explain, why you were with Seth instead of waiting for me at the car like I told you to?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

"Fine... Well when I went to the car I have realized that I didn't have the keys so I just leaned on the car then couple seconds later someone walks up to me and I told them if they wanna say shit to me say it then he told me to look at him and of course I look and I saw Seth I just stood there and froze. Then he told me I was pretty and what not then I told him I wasn't coming back to live events, he dragged me back here so he can make Dean apologize to me but that never fucking happened." She explained to me.

"Some one got a crush." I said in a playfully voice.

"Whatever now you explain yourself missy! Don't think I didn't seen him." She hissed at me.

"Don't know what you talking about." I said trying to rush out of the bathroom but she grabbed my arm.

"Angela Montega WestBrooks spill it now!" She demanded.

"Alright MOM! When I was heading to the car I bumped into Punk and we had a huge argument like I made a scene it was crazy then I stormed off when I realized that SOMEBODY wasn't at the car I went and asked Seth he said he would go get you then I headed off to the car I tried to unlock it but someone kept yelling at me I looked and saw Punk... Again I cussed him off they he cut me of by... Kissing me." I said looking down whispering the last part.

"No way you and Punk kissed?" She said in a Girly tone.

"That was the only way he could shut me up." I said.

"Aww, now who has a crush now? But how did it feel?" She asked.

"It just felt right. When he kissed me I just wanted to last longer, his lips were soft and it tastes like Pepsi and-" she cut me off.

"Okay it was getting good until you said he tasted like Pepsi." She said. We walked out and everyone stared at us.

"Is everything alright?" Seth asked.

"Yeah we're gonna head home because we basically missed half of the show. But luckily we have back up because I schedule to record every episode of all the live events so no worries." Milan explained.

"Smart, well since your leaving I would like to get to know you more you know as friends." He said giving his phone to Milan.

All of a sudden I was pulled away.

"Look I would like to take you out sometime." Punk asked me.

"Is the Phillip Jack Brooks asking me to go out with him?" I said in a funny British accent.

"Yes and by the way bad accent." He said smirking.

"I know you like my accent, but don't worry I won't tell. But sure I would like to go out sometime." I said giving him my phone.

"So I will see you around sometime?" He asked.

"Sure... Why not." I said rolling my eyes.

"Milan lets go!" I yelled.

**Milan's P.O.V**

I'm coming! Well I guess this is goodbye then." I said smiling reaching out my hand.

"Yeah but before you hug can I get a hug I am not a hand shake person." He said as he held his arms out and waited for me. I look into his beautiful brown eyes, and did the most stupidest thing I have ever done I took him by the neck and crashed my lips onto his; when I realize I was kissing Seth l pushed him away and stormed off to the parking lot.

"Milan!" He yelled but I didn't bother to look back.

**Angie's P.O.V**

After Milan stormed off I chose to go after her.

"I am gonna be on my way." I walked away. While I was walking to the car I was thinking about what happened tonight. When I reached the car I see Milan waiting at the passenger seat door. I unlocked it and drove off. Milan was completely quiet and it scared me because if Milan is this quiet something is up.

"Milan why did you storm off like that?" I asked keeping t eyes on the road.

"I have ruined everything for him Angie I was stupid for doing that my head said not to do it but my heart did and you know how the old saying goes... You should always listen to your heart but sometime the heart can be fucked up at times and just makes you do the most stupidest things that you will regret." She said tearing up.

"What are you saying Milan?" I asked confused.

"The man has a girlfriend Angie and I might ruined his relationship because that is his first love we talking about and right now he probably hates me right now but I don't really care because I expect him to and if you wanna go to a live event don't take me with you." She said crying into her hands. I never seen Milan this sad ever in my life.

"But you can't run away from it Milan it's gonna come up eventually." I said.

"I can and I will because I am not talking to anyone right now." She said. Then her phone buzzed she took and and turned it off.

**Seth's P.O.V**

After Milan kissed me I honestly felt butterflies but I have a girlfriend but Milan she is amazing but Leighla is my first love and I can't mess that up even though its gonna break Milan's heart.

"You okay man?" Dean asked.

"Yeah just worried about Milan, I tried calling her but she didn't pick up her phone." I said.

"Don't worry, she will get over it...eventually." Dean trailed off.

I hope she does.

**Milan's P.O.V**

It's been 2 weeks since I've last seen Seth, I still haven't talked to anyone since. Angie is trying to make me talk to Seth but I denied every time because I was scared that I will make the same mistake twice and she keeps telling me that I have to stop running away from my problems. She has to realize that the reason I am hiding is because I don't want to make it a bigger problem than it already is.

"Hi Milan." Angie said. I waved then her phone ringed she looked at who it was and smiled then headed to her room. It was probably Punk they have been talking or should I say arguing ever since Monday. They are like the type of people that just like to make fun of each other for fun... I guess you can say that's romantic.

**Angie's P.O.V**

I came home and see Milan in the couch looking at a blank tv screen. Honestly seeing Milan like this is killing me. I keep telling her to talk to Seth but denies it all the time. The fact that she is running away from her problems and usually she doesn't do that she steps her dick up and confronts her problems if it has to get physical then hell if that's the only way to solve things. I want my friend back and I miss her so much. I tried saying hi to her but all she did was wave then I get at phone call and see it was Seth. I ran to my room and answered the phone...

(A-Angie S-Seth)

_A- Hello?_

_S- Hey Angie! I am just wanna know how Milan is doing._

_A- She still hasn't said anything_

_S- Oh, well can you at least tell her to text me or something?_

_A- She hasn't touched her phone in years when we left she turned her phone off and just left it on the night table and just let it sit there._

_S- Well that explains it_

_A- Why won't you come over later tonight? I'll leave the balcony door open. I'll be gone I have a Match at FCW_

_S- Thanks, and I never knew you wrestled at FCW_

_A- Yeah me and Milan made a plan that we will both make it to the main roster in Wwe_

_S- Well I hope you do! Well thanks again I have to go I have Smackdown tapings to do with the guys._

_A- Okay then bye!_

_S- Bye!_

I hang up the phone and headed to the shower to get ready for my rematch with Paris.

After I finished taking a shower I slip on some black lace panties and a matching bra... Thank you Victoria Secret. PINK sweats, a Black tank top and some my brown uggs. Then my phone buzzed. I look and see it was a text from Punk.

_Picking you up at 9 where something nice. -Phil_

_Is it a fancy restaurant?_

_Maybe..._

_Ugh whatever it better have good food!_

_See you then beautiful_

_Whatever goatface!_

_Daniel Bryan much?_

_YES!_

I headed downstairs and see Milan still looking at a blank tv screen.

"Okay Milan you can't be doing this to your self and eventually you are gonna need to talk to Seth. The real Milan doesn't run away from her problems and if the real Milan doesn't get her ass up and talk to Seth then you just lost a friend. I am headed out for my Match with Paris then ill come back then ill be going on a "date" with Phil. I explained and all she did was give me a thumbs up. All I could think about is Seth better do this right. Because I just told her were not friends anymore and it feels like half of my heart just disappeared.


End file.
